


side by side

by shesthemuscle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Patton has an unexpected overnight guest he's not sure quite how to handle but in the morning, finds he has nothing to complain about.





	side by side

Settling in for the night, the usually energetic side feels a sense of calm wash over him that he embraces because being the person in charge of Thomas’ emotions is exhausting from time to time. Patton knows he can no longer ignore the siren song of his bed so he doesn’t fight it. As he’s about to turn of his lamp, his bedroom door opens and in comes Roman, much to his surprise.

True, he told the others they’re always welcome in his room ages ago…they’ve rarely taken him on it and never at night.

Roman crosses the room and throws himself down dramatically onto Patton’s bed.

“You okay, Roman?” asks Patton.

The Creative side murmurs something into comforter Patton can’t make out.

Getting out from under the bedding, he crawls over to where Roman’s laying and sits by his head where he can easily and gently run his fingers through the romantic’s hair; something he knows calms Roman down.

After a few minutes, Patton sees the tension leave Roman’s body and he smiles.

“Alright, I think it’s time we get you to bed, Ro,” comments Patton.

“But my bed is so far away and yours is so comfortable...” whines Roman.

Ok, so Patton has two choices – he can attempt to drag Roman back to his own bed by himself because its too late to bother Logan and or Virgil or he can let Roman sleep in his bed.

With him.

Let the man he’s had feelings for, for a longtime sleep in his bed with him.

Patton sighs.

There’s no way the first option is happening so option number two it is. He’ll just have to keep space between them; that’ll be easy as pie.

“You can stay, Ro but you gotta lay the proper way and under the sheets, mister,” comments Patton.

Roman groans but moves anyways.

No one can resist Patton, no one.

“You can do this, Patton. It’s only one night,” he mutters to himself under his breath.

He watches Roman settle into his bed like it’s the most natural thing – for Roman to be sleeping there, like he’s done it a million times before but Patton shakes his head. He needs to keep a lid on these thoughts because he knows they’ll never happen and his heart will hurt.

Rearranging his pillows, Patton clears space between them before he lets himself lay down.

After all, Roman fell asleep quickly and lies motionless.

Patton lies down with his back to Roman in order to pretend the love of his existence isn’t sleeping a few inches away from him in his own bed.

Tomorrow, he’ll pretend this never happen so there will be no need to talk about it as he goes back to watching Roman fall in love with either Logan or Virgil – he knows Roman loves one of them but he has strong arguments for both.

As he drifts off, Patton feels something warm pressed against his back with a heavy weight laying on top of his waist.

Apparently, it wasn’t as easy as pie.

Patton’s alarm rings loudly and for a minute, he’s forgotten about his guest.

“Ugh! Turn it off, Patton!”

His eyes shoot open and he scrambles to turn of his alarm clock at the sound of Roman’s voice.

Then he looks over at Roman and blushes when he sees him staring at him.

It’s then he remembers the weight he thought he dreamt last night on his waist then looked down to see Roman’s arm.

“Go-good morning, Roman,” comments Patton.

Roman smiles but its not his usual confident grin---this one is more unsure than Patton’s ever seen on the Creative side’s face.

“I’m sure you’re wondering what I’m doing here,” states Roman.

“The thought crossed my mind once or twice,” Patton replies.

Roman takes a deep breath then freezes, not sure how to put it into words which worries Patton because Roman is so good with words.

“Ro, just take your time. I told you a long time ago that you’re welcome here and that hasn’t changed; though, I never you, of all people, would end up in my bed,” says Patton softly.'

He can’t help blushing which helps Roman to relax a little.

“Oh, you’re so precious.”

Taking another breath, Roman nods to himself then meets Patton’s gaze, knowing the Moral side would never judge him.

“It’s just that….I’ve been having dreams, nightmares really, where bad things happened to you because I couldn’t protect you and last night, well…I couldn’t take it anymore. I thought, maybe, it would help me sleep better if I was sleeping next to you. Only, I didn’t know how to ask,” admits Roman.

Patton stares at him wide-eyed with tears in his eyes.

After a few moments of opening and closing his mouth but unable to say anything because he’s overwhelmed by his feelings for Roman and Roman’s admission, he does the only thing he can – he kisses him.

A couple seconds pass before Patton pulls away and giggles at the expression on Roman’s face.

“Uh…what was…that….Pa-patton?” he asks dumbfounded.

“A kiss, you silly goose. What did you think it was?”

Once the words leave Patton’s mouth, it sets in what he did and he blushes furiously.

“Oh gosh, Roman. I’m so sor-“

This time, it’s Roman’s turn to kiss Patton.

Roman pulls away then leans his forehead against Patton’s.

“Don’t be sorry for making my dream come true,” states Roman softly.

Patton buries his face in Roman’s neck to try to hide his blush causing Roman to chuckle.

“Ah, there’s my sweet and lovely puffball.”

“Oh you!”

Patton pokes Roman in the side causing him to squeak.

In response, Roman flips them over and traps Patton beneath him before copying his earlier behavior and burying his face in Patton’s neck while wrapping his arm around him.

Running his fingers through Roman’s hair, Patton feels both of them relax.

“Wanna stay here tonight? I gotta protect my handsome prince from the Big Bad Nightmares after all,” suggests Patton.

Roman kisses his neck.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be, Patton.”


End file.
